


Couples in Quarantine

by Aqua7Sea



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Gravity Falls, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Naruto, Star vs. The Forces Of Evil, Undertale (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bonding, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua7Sea/pseuds/Aqua7Sea
Summary: One shots of diffrent couples living with each other in quarantine. Requests are allowed to be made. I'll try my best to deliver them.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Dabi/Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Marco Diaz/Tom Lucitor, Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale), William Afton | Dave Miller/Henry Emily
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	1. List of Ships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blank = in waiting
> 
> Underline = working on
> 
> Strike-through = Done
> 
> Feel free to leave requests if you wish. You can request a ship I've already done as well.
> 
> All one-shots are snippets of characters are interacting with each other. Some are AU based and not meant to be taken seriously.

Each chapter is a one shot. Canon, Fannon and Crack ships are all allowed to be suggested. If I don't know a ship I may not do them until I research or get to know them. All ships are welcome her so please don't bash any. I'll also add and cross off all the ships in the list once I'm done them.

I also can't add some ships into the tags so I'm leaving them here.

Henry × William × Glitchtrap

Naruto × Sasuke

Iruka × Kakashi

Tsunami × Reborn

Regulus × James

Nightmare × Killer

Lust/Unlust × Horror

Error × Ink

Ballora × Ennard

Freddy × Toy Freddy

Lefty × Helpy

Kawahira × Byakuran

~~Izuku × Katsuki~~

La March × Colonello

Tom × Marco

Dipper × Bill

Papyrus × Edge × Carrot

Dabi × Shigaraki

Kaminari × Karishima 

Kaminari x Shinsou

Shuichi × Byakuran

Nana × Iemitsu

Star Sanses x Bad Sanses 

Aqua Willow x Howell Willow (Elnea Kingdom)

Mura Kusuo x Tia Kusuo (Elnea Kingdom)


	2. Izuku × Katsuki in Quarantine together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku comes back from the store to his shared apartment with Katsuki. Both were expecting a surprising shock to the system. Even if they were going to be stuck in doors for a little while.
> 
> Warnings: Mpreg and swearing do to Katsuki's nature.

Izuku felt exhausted as he carried the the bags of supplies and groceries he had bought from the store. He wasn't sick nor have the virus but he felt drained for some reason. The problem is he had no idea how to explain it to Kacchan. So, he got bought himself a pregnancy test. He just hopes his boyfriend doesn't find it before he uses it first. Great now he made himself feel awkward just by thinking of how Kacchan would react about finding it.

Katsuki started to pace around in the apartment. He knew Deku could take care of himself and always safe when he goes outside. However, he started noticing how tired his nerd was getting. How could he not worry about the nerd especially when he was currently outside shopping. So, when Katsuki heard the front door unlock he jumped at the chance to greet him and help out.

Izuku gave a him a weak smile. "Thank you, Kacchan. You didn't need to help me." He giggled softly as Katsuki continued to help him. Only getting a soft glare for his comment. He thought it was sweet of his boyfriend to do that for him.

"Tch, Why don't you rest and I'll do the unpacking and disinfecting." Katsuki looked away and scowled slightly. "It's the least I can do for you, Nerd. You can take what you want if you need anything but just disinfect it first." He grumbled slightly as he heard the nerd giggle at him.

Izuku took off his mask and pecked Katsuki's cheek. "Thank you, Kacchan." He quickly disinfected the packaged pregnancy test. Leaving a slightly shocked Kacchan behind so, he could take a shower and put on some clean clothes. He was pretty sure Kacchan only caught a glimpse of the package he was carrying.

Katsuki stood there for a moment to regain his composer. 'That damn Nerd..." He thought to himself with a small sigh. However, he couldn't help but wonder what the box his Nerd was holding. 'I'll find out later.' He thought, humming to himself as he continued to unpack and disinfect the things Izuku had bought from the store.

Izuku set aside the pregnancy test. He was excited to see if he was or not. However, he was also scared as well. "I-I'll do it after taking a shower. Yup, that's what I'll do." He told himself out loud. Izuku didn't notice he was muttering to himself as he started his shower.

Katsuki could hear the muffled sounds of Deku's mumbling. He couldn't make out the words but, then again he wasn't really trying to listen in. The nerd would tell him if it was something important. Even if he had a nagging voice in the back of his head telling him to go check on him. He had to just trust Izuku rather then his gut at the moment. Plus he didn't trust himself enough to not too not keep his hands to himself. His face turned slightly red as he finished up the rest of the work.

Izuku stayed in the shower for a moment longer. He was encouraging himself to take the test once again. He silently took the test, feeling shy about the results. However, he would check it after he changed. After struggling into his pajamas he glanced at the test. 

Katsuki knocked on the door lightly to there shared bathroom. "Babe you alright in there?" He said with concerned not that he'd admit to any of it. The Nerd had been in there for quite a while.

"I'll be out in a moment!" He said softly. Izuku smiled when the test said positive. He quickly ran to Kacchan. He had happy tears in his eyes, gently handing him the test.

Both of them had small happy smiles on their faces. Katsuki was just relieved to know why Izuku was tired now. However, it was going to be hard to book a in person doctor's appointment. Not that they would really mind.


	3. Ink × Error in Quarantine together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink was partly glad he didn't have to work and could spend more time with Error. Error was also happy that he didn't have to stress over working with the other bad Sanses. However, he's trapped by a snuggling star sans next to him.
> 
> Warning: Human Au, possible profanity

Ink curled up against Error as they watched another episode of a drama that Error liked. He was slowly drifting off to sleep from the shared warmth between them. He could feel Error's strong arms around him and pulling him closer.

Error smiled softly as Ink curled up half way onto his lap. He simply pulled him fully into his lap. A small chuckle escaped his lips as he noticed Ink falling asleep on him. Carefully he paused the show so he could shift their position into a more comfortable one. Error realized he was going to get trapped for quite a while but he couldn't bring himself to care.

Ink could feel a blanket get draped over him. It was a sweet gesture from Error much like if he'd carry him to their shared room. However, this gesture was much rarer because it meant he would be joining him in falling asleep. That also meant that he could cuddle his husband much longer.

Error turned off the T.v and allowed himself to snuggle with Ink. He felt drowsy from the heat that they were giving. It's been a while since he had a good night's rest. Work wouldn't be happening anytime soon since the quarantine took over the underground.

It felt nice to be doing this after a long time. For them it was the smallest moments together that made their day. Even if their groups fight or had different ideals they always had each others backs when it matters. Hopefully, they would find peace in this Quarantine.


End file.
